


Lipstick

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 史坦利/傑諾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「櫻桃？」史坦利望著他說道，「我說對了嗎，櫻桃男孩？」 「彼此彼此啊。」傑諾在聽見對方的話笑了一聲。
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Xeno
Kudos: 7





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源：https://twitter.com/DOlly42732808/status/1265611981924384769

他小心翼翼地讓艷紅的色彩染上對方的嘴唇，好看的唇形被口紅勾勒得誘人，傑諾的手指緊捏著口紅的金屬外殼，沿著史坦利的唇線緩緩移動。  
「為什麼我要替你做這種事情啊？」傑諾像是抱怨一般開口，然而那只是讓對方細長的眼睛眨了一下，目光依舊停留在傑諾臉上，那並沒有讓他停止喃喃自語的叨念：「鏡子不是已經給你做好了嗎⋯⋯」  
他把注意力全放在手中，一絲不苟地在對方唇上描繪著，直到口紅的尖端來到嘴角，傑諾收手時多停頓了一秒，讓豔麗的紅色多畫出去一點點，他自然地伸出手，用小指的指腹輕輕地在唇角一抹，抹去了多餘的顏色。  
「因為你技術好啊。」史坦利朝著他勾起因為口紅而更顯煽情的唇，慢慢地傾身朝傑諾靠近，他先是聞到菸草燃燒後殘留的焦味，參雜著焦油的苦澀氣息，每一口呼吸都彷彿被史坦利的煙味佔據身體四處。  
傑諾不斷向後退，直到被逼到桌前再也退無可退，他的手掌反射性地壓上對方的胸口，隔著衣物似乎還能感覺到史坦利的心跳，然而那樣的掙扎不僅沒能阻止對方的前進，還更挑起眼前男人的征服本能。  
軍人。傑諾在心裡宛如嘲諷般想著，對方在這時已經用手指勾起他的下巴，由他親手塗抹上豔色的雙唇朝他接近，直到兩人之間的距離歸零，他看見帶著修長睫毛的眼睛又眨了一下，太近了，傑諾的念頭快速地變換著。  
混著令人不快的煙味，傑諾的嘴裡因為逐漸加深的親吻增加了另一股味道，他不需要思考便知道，那是櫻桃的香味，也是他特地在製作口紅時加入的。  
他在對方的舌尖翹開嘴唇時放棄掙脫，任憑史坦利舔弄他的上顎，而他也不甘示弱地勾著侵入口中的軟舌，趁著門戶大開時咬上對方的唇，吃痛的感覺沒有讓史坦利退縮，反而加深了笑意。  
他們的吻纏綿而挑逗，卻也持續爭著主控權，像是跳著一場你來我往的探戈，一進一退，有如調情，又好像互不相讓般與彼此為敵，不到最後一刻無法分曉誰勝誰負。  
最終綿長的親吻在傑諾彷彿嘆息般的悶哼後停止，他在史坦利退開後，伸手擦去自己唇上的濕潤感，手背上因此留下一抹長長的艷紅色，這時傑諾才抬頭一望，發現對方正伸著舌尖舔過上唇，把暈開的唇彩抹去。  
「櫻桃？」史坦利望著他說道，「我說對了嗎，櫻桃男孩*？」  
「彼此彼此啊。」傑諾在聽見對方的話笑了一聲。

**Author's Note:**

> *櫻桃男孩：Cherry boy，處男的意思。


End file.
